OC's Adventure
by AxLxS
Summary: This is about my OC, Sam, getting sucked into the Fairy Tail universe by gods who were bored. I sux at summaries. Don't like it don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is AxLxS. I'm writing this fanfic with GanHunter-sempia. I hope you will review this and tell me if I need to fix anything. I'm still new to writing fanfic's, so help me. I don't own FairyTail and other anime references, but I do own my oc's and with that start the show.

"Natsu! I'm going to kill you if I survive this!" I said running away from some Vulcan's. 'How did my life end up like this? Oh, I know it's because some Gods got bored any put me here!' I thought back to the day this all started.

(Beaumont, Texas beginning of summer)

*Beep, Beep, Beep* "Ugh, shut up stupid alarm." I groaned getting up. 'Ugh, why did I set an alarm anyways? Oh, yeah mom and dad left for a month leaving me home with my plants. Stupid parents.' I thought. I guess I should tell you about myself. My name is Samuel Morris, or Sam for short. I'm 16, "5, 4", (A/N: Wow. That's pretty short and I'm that tall.) I have light brown hair that goes everywhere, and onyx eyes. My parents are Max and Daniela Morris CEO's of Music Inc. Me being their son makes me the heir to the company. I got everything I ever wanted, but they never had time for me. I usually stayed in my room, or was in my green house. When I stayed in my room I always watched anime, mainly FairyTail. They treat each other like family something I wish I had. Me being the heir to Music Inc. means everyone wants to be "friends". They just want to know me to get free music and stuff. It makes me sick. Well, that doesn't matter its summer and I get to be alone and away from all of them. I have a feeling this summer will be the best summer ever. When I said those words I didn't know how wrong or right I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers! I hope y'all are ready for this next chapter of Oc's Adventure. I like to thank fairyofthelake for following this story it means a lot. I don't own anything from Fairy Tail or any other anime and/or games that are mentioned. Hope y'all enjoy. **

Ch.1 Where am I?

_Italic: Thought_

**Bold: Magic spell/Talking**

_'Oh my god! It's so fucking hot! I know it's the middle of June, but still fuck this heat!' I mentally yelled._ The heat was unbearable. I had the A/C maxed out and I'm pretty sure I saw a bird became roast chicken. **"Ugh, I can't do anything. If I go outside to my plants I'll die, but if I stay here it'll still be hot. I guess I could play a video game to forget the heat."** I said to myself. My parents, barf, are gone for the whole summer so the house is all to myself.I couldn't decide what to play it was between Tales of the Abyss for the PS2 and Fairy Tail Royal Rumble for the PS3. I finally decided Fairy Tail because I remembered I had to get past Gajeel on hard difficulty. _'Get ready to get your ass handed to you Gajeel. Shishishishishi.'_

**(2 hours later)**

**"Fuck! Why don't you die already you stupid metal head!"** It had been two fucking hours and I still couldn't beat Gajeel. **"Fuck it I'm hungry." **I said and stormed into the kitchen and made a sandwich. I then headed to the balcony to relax a little it was the afternoon, so it was finally cooling down. I ate my sandwich as I started dreaming what would it be like to be in the ToA or FT world. After finishing my sandwich I went back inside and went to try again to beat the metal-head.**"Ok Gajeel prepare to get pown'ed."**

(10 min. later)

**" Come on Natsu just a little more** **now."** I had just 50% health and Gajeel had about 10%. I was mashing the buttons so hard I was worried the controller would brake. I decided to finish him off with Natsus' strongest attack. **"Eat this bitch Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flames!"** As Natsu did the move Gajeels' life bar hit zero. I had finally won. **"Yay! How's the man? I'm the man. Suck it** **bitch!"** I turned back from my cheering to see the screen white and ask if I wanted to create a character. I thought it would be pretty cool if I could, so I hit the yes button.I started making my character and after 45 minutes he was done. He had red spiky hair and yellow eyes. He also was "5,6" and had a slight tan. He was wearing a green undershirt that was covered by a red gi. His pants were black and puffy like Natsu. He was also wearing black boots with a red belt. I made him a plant mage for my love of plants. When I finished a screen pooped up saying enjoy and have fun. Before I could even think about it meant a black vortex showed up in front of the Tv and started sucking me in. I tried fighting and grabbing anything that could help me, but it was to late I was sucked into the vortex and blacked out. **  
**

(Unknown Forest)

**Sam: Ugh, my head. Where am I? The last thing I remember was being sucked into the** vortex" I realized my throat was unbelievably dry. I saw a pond a few feet away,so I crawled over there and drank like crazy. After I was done I realized something else I looked different. I had red hair and yellow hair. I started checking around and noticed that I was in a forest. I noticed a backpack over were I was lying down and decided to check it out. What I found made me flip. In the bag was about 20 different gels from ToA, clothes, and a note. I read the note before anything else._'Dear Sam, We the Gods decided to send you into the Fairy Tail universe because we were bored. We gave you some stuff to help you here and made you the character you created. We hope you have fun. Oh, and before we forget your four years before everything happens. Until next time Sincerely the Gods.' 'Wow, so I'm here because the Gods were bored. No use get depressed now. Might as well find out were I am.'_

(4 hours later)

I walked around for a while until I felt some eyes following me. **"Alright who is watching me get out here and fight me like a man!" **To bad I would regret it once I found out who was following me. **"HuMAN boy not woman. Human die.**_'Is this how I die. By a fucking Forest Vulcan!' _**"NO way! I'm not going to die from some lowly monster like you!"** A spell came to mid after I said that. After I said that a magic seal appeared infront of me. **"Vine Snare!"** The next thing I know the Vulcan is being tangled up by vines. "**Did I just use magic." **I asked myself falling to the ground weak from the spell I used.** "Human let go." ** The Vulcan started to thrash about causing the vines to weaken. **"Dang. Looks like I ****should get out of here."** When I tried to get up I found I couldn't. **"Dang, Looks like I can't get up. So, this is how I die by a Vulcan."  
**

* * *

**Hope You enjoyed the story. Please tell me if I should fix anything no promises I might do it. I also have an Oc space open if anyone wants it just shoot me a message and you might be in the story. Til next time AxLxS out peace.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Hello my followers! I'm back. Hope y'all are ready for this new chapter of Oc's Adventure. Oh I forgot to mention I placed several references around the story so if you can find them all by March 12 you get a prize. Know on with the show! Oh almost forgot I don't own Fairy Tail or the animes I mention.**

_**Last time on Oc's Adventure.**_

"_**Vine Snare!" I yelled activating my spell and sending vines trapping the Vulcan. 'Did I just use magic?' I thought falling to the ground exhausted. "Human let go." The Vulcan said destroying the vines. 'Damn, so this is how I die from a Vulcan? I thought I'd die from school.' I thought as the Vulcan got closer.**_

As the Vulcan crept closer to me I thought I would die, but something happened. A huge gust of wind came out of nowhere and hit the Vulcan dead center. Then a guy showed up after the Vulcan was hit. He was wearing a black shirt, red vest, black pants and dark green army boots. He had red hair and his eyes were blue. "**Who are You Human!" **The Vulcan yelled. "**Leave him alone Vulcan or else, so get going." **This mystery guy said with venom dripping off his words. The Vulcan ran away with his tail between his legs. I would to, but I'm kind of out of energy. The mysterious guy then turned to me. "**Are you ok?"** He asked. "**Yeah, just tired from using to much energy."** I told him. "**I can tell. I'm Damien Shura. What's your name?" ** "**I'm Samuel Morris, Sam for short."** I told him.** "Are you ok? Can you get up? My Village is just up ahead."** Damien said. "**Yeah, just hand me my bag and will I be accepted in your village?" **I said grabbing my bag and grabbing a mélange gel. "**Of course I'm the village chief son and I approve, so come on."** He said literally dragging me to his village.

(Shura Village)

"**This is your village!" **I yelled looking at a huge city. "**Yeah. What's the matter?"** He asked. '_You got to be kidding me!' _I thought as he led me though the village to his house. We finally stopped in front of a huge house that was two stories high. "**This is my house." **He said. "**Umm…Damien why did you bring me to your house?"** I asked. "**Well, you're here to get training from me and maybe my family. You need it. You couldn't even beat a Vulcan." **I said. "**Ouch, don't hold back you know. That doesn't hurt my confidence at all.**" I told him. "**Well, let's see my parents shall we?" **He asked.** "I guess so."** I said while going to the door. **"Mom, Dad I'm home!" **Damien yelled. "**We're in the kitchen son."** Said a man's voice. When we came into the kitchen I finally saw Damien's parents. His dad was around his mid-thirty. He had red hair and blue eyes. Next to him was a lady who looked like she was in her mid-twenty. She had long black hair and onyx eyes. "**Mom, Dad this is Sam. He needs some help with his magic. He couldn't defeat a Vulcan!"** I said. "**Still ouch."** I said. "**Now son don't judge him just because he couldn't beat a Vulcan. I remember you couldn't beat a Vulcan the first time either."** His dad said "**Well, I say that settles that. Hello Sam I'm Maria Shura and this man is Marcus Shura. We will be training you in your magic. Can you tell us what your magic is?" **She said. **"I have plant magic. I can summon vines and control plants." **I said. "**I see. Your training starts tomorrow morning at five in the morning kid. Son show him to the guest room." He said. "Come on Sam. I'll show you to your room it's next to mine."** Damien said. "**Thanks for helping me Damien. This means a lot to me. My dream is to go join Fairy Tail."** I said. "**Oh, you want to join a guild? Well, you'll definitely need training if you want to join Fairy Tail. Oh, I forgot to ask what's in that bag of yours?"** He asked. "**A gift from my friends their called gel's. They restore energy and heal you a bit."** I said to him explaining what each gel did. "**Wow, those sound amazing. Well, it's getting late the bathrooms in the corner and remember tomorrow's training day."** He said. **"Thanks goodnight."** I said to him when he left my room. '_I can't believe today. I use magic for the first time and I get some teachers great first day in the Fairy Tail universe. I can't wait for tomorrow_.' And with that I fell to sleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Oc's Adventure. Please RxR. Hope you come back this is AxLxS signing out.


End file.
